


Gravando

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Presentes de Natal 2018 [5]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “O que você está fazendo ?” Tomoyo perguntou.“Te filmando. Dã. Você mais do que ninguém devia saber como uma câmera funciona”





	Gravando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Meiling estava passando a tarde na casa de Tomoyo, isso estava acontecendo com razoável frequência desde que ela havia se mudado de volta para Tomoeda no início do colegial.

As vezes nessas tardes elas assistiam filmes, outras vezes elas conversavam sobre aventuras passadas e quem sabe aventuras futuras. Outros dias elas apenas ficavam no quarto de Tomoyo enquanto cada uma fazia uma atividade diferente. Esse era um desses dias, Tomoyo estava desenhando um vestido para Sakura em sua mesa enquanto Meiling estava deitada na cama lendo uma revista.

Demorou alguns minutos para Tomoyo perceber que o barulho do virar das páginas da revista tinham parado, quando ela se virou para ver o que Meiling estava fazendo agora ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma câmera voltada pra ela. Com a luz vermelha da câmera indicando que Meiling não estava assistindo uma das gravações de Tomoyo mas sim fazendo uma própria.

“O que você está fazendo ?” Tomoyo perguntou.

“Te filmando. Dã. Você mais do que ninguém devia saber como uma câmera funciona”

“O que eu quis perguntar é porque. Eu não estou fazendo nada especial”

“Porque você parece adorável, e eu cheguei a conclusão de que você passa tempo demais atrás das câmeras e não o suficiente na frente delas e eu pretendo consertar isso”

“Quando você chegou a essa conclusão ?”

“Cinco minutos atrás. Eu sou do tipo proativo então eu decidi começar de uma vez”

“Eu notei” Tomoyo disse e voltou a desenhar, dessa vez com um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

 


End file.
